That happened way too fast
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Miku didn't think that getting a few drink could lead her to this situation. (don't look at me like that. Yes you, I'm talking to you.)


"Come on Miku, let's go have some fun!" Said a girl with blonde hair, while pulling a girl by the arm whose name was Hatsune Miku out of their office.

"But Rin-chan these papers won't finish themselves. The deadline's one week away and I cannot afford to slack off." Miku gave her friend an apologetic smile and resumed to what she was doing.

" Miku you seriously need to stop overworking yourself, it's not good for you health." the tealette ignored her and continued to focus on her paper work. She heard her friend sigh before the paper work on her hand was snatched.

"Rin! Give it back!" Miku tried to reach for it but to no avail, it seems like in this moment Rin had longer arms and was successfully keeping away Miku from her beloved paperwork.

"No no, I'll give this back when you say yes and agree to have some fun." The tealette struggled to reach for her paper work and decided that saying 'No' to her friend's request would most likely lead to not finishing anything.

With a defeated sigh, the tealette sat down her office chair arms crossed, she massaged her forehead.

"Fine, I'll go." Rin grinned and returned her papers.

"Yay!"

Hatsune Miku was a short girl for a 20 year old, with her signature twin tails, she has been often mistaken for a thirteen year old. She have sparkling teal eyes and teal hair, her hobbies consists of singing and dancing. She once wanted to be an idol like those she sees on tv and tried auditioning for God knows how many tries, but unfortunately she was often rejected. She gave up on trying to be one and decided to make her life straight and decided to apply on a company.

She was a full time office lady, she works for her boss Kagamine Rin, the owner of Crypton the largest retail company. Miku has dedicated herself towards her paper-works and has been often promoted. Her bond towards her boss was because they were friends in high school, and with that she has always been pestered at the wrong moment by her blonde friend.

So here she was now being pulled towards a club with their friends Gumi, Lily, Kaito who has a stinking crush on her, Meiko and Len who was her boss's brother. They entered the place with Miku and Rin being asked for their IDs, which made the blonde to nearly punch the lights out of the bouncer.

Music quickly flooded their ears, funky lights going about any direction and sweaty people dancing to their heart's content. The group went on and ordered a few liquors, with Rin and Gumi randomly shouting, Lily laughing like a maniac, Kaito trying to hit on her, Meiko chugging all their ordered drinks with Len locked in her arm.

Miku had been extremely quiet and has been ignoring the blue haired boy's attempt in making any moves. She forced a smile whenever Kaito blurt out any lame ass jokes.

"WOOOOO THIS DAY ROCKSS!" Yelled Gumi, as her and Rin had one arm sling to each other's neck swaying their bodies left and right.

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN MIKU?!" Lily asked her face slightly red from alcohol and tried to reach for the last one when Meiko beat her to it. With a smile she assured her that she was and suffered in hearing more of Kaito's fail attempts.

"So how was your day Miku?" Asked a struggling Len as he has his head stuck in Meiko's arm for quite a while.

"It was fine, I have a paper work to finish." Miku said sipping on the cup filled with alcohol in her hand.

"Let me guess she convinced you to do it some other time? Seriously my sister's irresponsible." Len said, the brunette looked at Miku and finally released the blonde boy making him breath all the oxygen he could.

"So Miku-chan are you still a virgin?" Meiko asked drunkenly out of nowhere and laughed when Miku started to flail.

"W-what? I-I-" unfortunately for her, two blonde idiots had found this topic interesting and turned their attention to her. Rin quickly sling her arm in her shoulders.

"Come on it's Miku! Of course she's a virgin!"

"But aren't you also-"

"Shut up Miku." This earned a laugh from her friends, she shrinks back in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her red face.

"Guys come on, this night she won't be anymore!" Shouted a dumb ass blue haired boy called Kaito, as he put a hand on her thigh. All of them except Miku stared at him with disgust.

"Wha-" Kaito didn't get to finish his sentence, when a teal haired demon had slapped him in the face leaving a angry red hand mark on his face. Miku stood up telling them that she would order more drinks, Gumi threw a crumpled tissue on the nearly unconscious boy.

"This is what you get for being a dumb ass dum dum."

* * *

Miku head towards the bar table and asked for water, her night has been stressful and Kaito blurting that nonsense had her fuming with anger, as the bartender hands her the water she sighed.

' _He better pray for tomorrow. I'll give him hell.'_ The tealette took a sip and observed the people dancing. They're definitely enjoying the time of their lives, she could see Rin, Gumi, Len and Lily had started dancing, following through the beat of the music. She smiled before sighing, she could've done a lot by now if she had stayed at work.

"Hey what's with the sigh?" A cool voice said. Miku peered beside her and saw a beautiful pink haired woman with hypnotizing electric blue eyes, leaning on the bar table beside her wearing a black button up shirt, white pants and a sneakers. The woman smiled at her sexily and held out a hand towards her.

"I'm Luka." The pinkette said, Miku took the woman's out streched hand and felt an electricity when their hands touched.

"M-Miku." She stuttered cutely, her face was red from embarrassment and from how beautiful this woman in front of her. She could hear her heart beat loudly following the music around them. Luka laughed, the sound making the tealette hypnotized.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

' _I-Is she hitting on me? 'Cause I have zero problems with that'_ Miku thought and sipped through her glass while eyeing Luka, who said something to the bar tender.

"Hey could you give this beautiful girl a drink?" The pinkette said while gesturing at Miku. She blushed furiously and tried to refuse the drink that was now being offered to her.

"Come on it's my treat." The pink haired girl said, her lips touching her glass and took a sip. Miku stared at her and the way the woman sipped through her glass could make any straight girl gay.

"So rough day at work?" This caught Miku off guard, she sat down on a chair next to Luka.

"Not really."

"Oh? Then what are you sighing for?" Miku took a sip on her drink and shake her head, feeling the stress going away from her body. Luka stared at the girl beside her and waited for her to talk.

"It's my boss, she's holding up my schedule."

"Hmm. That must be rough for you." The pinkette said smiling at the girl. "So tell me why a cute girl, such as yourself, doing in a place like this?" Miku giggled and looked at Luka with a smile.

"Well remember my boss?" The tealette pointed at some direction making the pink haired girl looked to that direction and saw a blonde hair girl dancing and jumping around with drinks on hand.

"That's her." Miku said. Luka laughed at how carefree her boss was and took another sip in which the other girl did the same.

"That's a handful."

"You have no idea." The tealette sighed and casted another smile at Luka. They talked, shared stories and laughed together, they had a couple of drinks in a point where Miku was a bit tipsy, and sometimes slurred at her words.

"Dance with me?" Luka suddenly asked with a smirk visible on her feature, without hesitation the tealette slightly stumbled towards the pinkette before taking the girl's outstretched hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced through the mass of people, they giggled at each other, with their bodies rhyming to the upbeat music. Miku had started grinding her body closer to the pinkette making the girl to smirk. Luka let her hands snake down to the tealette's ass, causing her to yelp.

"I-I don't think this is dancing." Miku flushed red and saw the pinkette smile at her. Leaning forward the tealtte could feel Luka's warm breath brushed on her ear, she could smell the faint scent of vanilla.

' _I-I could be addicted to this or i-is it because of the alcohol?'_

"Sorry I can't hold myself. You're hot in that outfit." Luka's husky voice made her head spin, she gripped onto the pinkette's shirt as it felt like her legs would give up any moment now. Miku looked up and did something that caught the pink haired girl off guard. On her tiptoes she kissed Luka, her hands making their way to the pinkette's hair intertwining her fingers in them.

The pink haired girl's pulled the tealette closer to deepen the kiss, making Miku give out a throaty moan. The people around them doesn't seem to care as they continued to move their bodies to the music. The tealette felt her phone vibrate but she ignored it and focus on making out with the sexy woman in front of her, feeling the pink haired girl's hand grope her breast making her moan once again and breaking the kiss.

Miku gasped and inhaled heavily as she looks at the pinkette with half lidded eyes.

"D-do you always do this to e-everyone?" The tealette asked and continued to catch her breath, she heard Luka laugh.

"No just you. So let us do this in somewhere more private?" all she could remember was her nodding and letting the pink haired girl lead her to her car before driving off.

* * *

They stopped in a good looking apartment, they stumbled inside the elevator with them not taking their hands off each other. They entered a room still lip lock, the tealette felt herself being pushed down on the bed with Luka on top of her, who started to kiss and suck her neck as she remove her blazer and white blouse, leaving her in only her pencil skirt and bra.

' _That'll leave a mark...'_ The pink haired girl pulled away leaving a panting Miku on the bed, wondering why the pink haired girl stopped.

"Is this your first time?" Luka said as she stared at the girl beneath her with her electric blue eyes, the tealette shivered at the sight. She doesn't trust her voice in replying so all she did was nod rapidly. With a smirk the pinkette lowered herself just above her breast.

"Then I'll be gentle with you." With that she started to lick Miku's collar bone and remove the piece of garment that was shielding her now perky nipples.

"Ahhh~" the tealette moaned, she buried her fingers on Luka's hair trying to pull her closer. The pink haired girl sucked and licked the girl's perky nipples while her other hand flicked and pinch the other. Miku's loud moan resonate inside the room, her sound was music to Luka's ears.

"Nggghhh L-Luka~" The tealette panted as she was in a swirl of pleasure, she felt hot and bothered mostly to the area between her legs, she then pushed the pinkette down making the girl look and the tealette stare at each other's eyes. Luka moved towards Miku's lips and kissed her ferociously, their tongue playing with each other. The cyan haired girl felt a hand slide down to her stomach until it reached her thighs.

Luka pulled away from the kiss and stared at Miku's sweaty and panting form, before smirking as she started to remove the girl's skirt leaving her almost naked if it weren't for her now soaking wet panties.

"You're so _wet."_ Miku whimpered at her tone, she was being impatient and Luka staring at her like a piece of meat isn't helping.

"L-Luka p-please." The tealette begged for the pink haired girl to touch her, she can't take the arousal anymore she needed her. Luka's lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh? Please what?" She asked teasing the girl under her, she saw how frustrated Miku was and it was a lovely sight. With hesitation the tealette finally looked at her sexily.

"Please fuck me." With that the pink haired girl suddenly felt a switch being flipped inside her, she didn't know that her cussing was this sexy. Luka then stopped teasing the girl and rubbed the girl's intimate area though her wet panties. Miku moaned and gripped though the sheets, she bit her left hand trying to suppress a loud moan from coming out of her mouth.

"Do you like this?" Luka asked, her tone making the girl nod slowly.

"Yes! Ohh fuck yes!" The pink haired girl then remove the garment making the tealette's soaking wet entrance visible. Miku blushed furiously at Luka's stare and tried to close her legs, she covered her face with both hands embarrassed.

"N-No! please don't s-stare." She shouted in embarrassment, making the pink haired girl smile softly at the girl. She removed the hand that was covering Miku's face then kissed her, trying to calm the girl down.

"Hey, just tell me to stop if you don't want to continue." this made the tealette's eyes widen, she gripped Luka's shoulders.

"No! J-just d-don't stare too m-much." The pink haired girl giggled at her cuteness making Miku blush and bury her face to the other girl's neck. Luka pulled away from the girl, she let her hands do the work as they spread the tealette's legs and rub her wet entrance making the girl moan once more. The pink haired girl then kissed Miku's inner thigh and made her way down the girl's pussy.

Luka stared at the girl's entrance in front of her, and decided to just get on with it. With a soft lick on the tealette's clit making her moan loudly, and it was when the pink haired girl was thankful that her room was sound proof, because if it wasn't she would probably be receiving a noise complaint tomorrow.

"AHhhh L-Luka r-right there~" Miku moaned loudly as she gripped onto the pink haired girl's head trying to pull her more closer to her. Luka continued to her task and made her tongue go in and out of the girl making the girl groan in pleasure.

"F-fuck L-Lukha~" The pink haired girl pulled herself away and kissed the tealette once more before alerting the girl.

"This is gonna hurt, just tell me to stop if you don't like-"

"S-Shut up and just do it!" Miku shouted with irritation causing Luka to look at her with surprise before nodding. The pinkette slowly inserted a finger in the girl's entrance as the tealette arch her back when the pink haired girl's digit penetrated her.

"Haa L-Lukaaaaaa~" Luka's heart was pounding whenever she hears the girl say her name like that, it has never happened before so this was a first. She increased the speed and introduced another digit inside of Miku. The pink haired girl felt a barrier preventing her to go deeper.

' _This must be her hymen.'_ Luka looked at Miku once more with a worried look on her face.

"Miku are you sure about this?" She asked earning her a frustrated look from the teal haired girl.

"Y-yes t-take me Luka~" Miku said with a smile on her face, as she saw the pink haired girl nod before feeling a sharp pain. Luka thrust her fingers gently making sure not to hurt the girl too much, she winced when she heard Miku screamed, blood flowed out of her entrance, a sign that she had broke her hymen. She immediately kissed the girl to try divert her attention. A few minuets passed the pink haired girl started moving her fingers at a slow pace, the girl was moaning as she gripped on the sheets for support.

"Ahhhh f-faster faster~" Miku whimpered and panted like crazy, she didn't think her first would be like this. She told herself that she would be loosing her first after she get married, but this? This was an exemption. Luka's driving her crazy to the point that she didn't want her to stop, she was immediately addicted to her and she didn't know why.

"Miku..." Luka sucked on her nipple as she pumps her fingers inside the tealette, driving the girl more aroused than ever.

"LUKA LUKA LUKA! FUCK LUKA! IT'S SO GOOD" Miku screamed to the top of her lungs, she was getting way too into this, she liked Luka's fingers inside of her, it's way too good. She then grind her hips towards the pink haired girl's fingers, reaching more deeper inside her.

"Ohhh yes! yes! yes!"

Luka felt the walls of the girl tighten around her fingers, she knows that Miku was close to her climax so she pushed her digits deeper and increased her pace, and within minuets of Miku moaning out her name she finally reached her climax.

"I-I'm c-cumming! Haaaa!" She panted from the orgasm and tried to compose herself, she felt the fingers being pulled out of her making her moan. She saw the pink haired girl licked her fingers clean before leaning forward kissing the girl's forehead, making Miku tiredly smile before passing out. Seems like Kaito was right about tonight after all.

* * *

The smell of something being cooked gave her a start, she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she was in an unfamiliar room. The tealette jolted awake before wincing in pain when she felt a sting on her abdomen. The events last night were hazy and all she could remember was electrifying blue eyes staring at her own.

She looked down and saw that she was nude and only the sheets were covering her. Her eyes widening in realization.

' _No way.'_ She gasped and looked around her until it hit her like a truck. Miku stood up immediately wincing in pain as she did, her legs a bit shaky as she grab a nearby robe putting it on. She slowly opened the door making a quite creak, she walked and looked around amazed at how big this apartment was.

The smell from before was getting stronger so she walked forward and saw Luka skillfully chopping leeks and pans sizzling. The pink haired girl saw her and smiled, she stopped what she was doing and beckoned for her to sit on the really long table. Miku shyly walked to the chair and settled herself down, she saw Luka putting the chopped onion leaves on a bowl and sets it on a tray.

Miku was mesmerized at how focused the pink haired girl was and didn't notice her walk towards her tray on hand. Luka set the expensive looking tray in front of the girl.

"Well good morning to you, it seems like you took your time sleeping so I decided to make something for you." The pink haired girl gave her a pair of black chopsticks. The tealette took the thing slowly, she looked at Luka who was still smiling at her.

"Uhmm l-last night did w-we...?" Miku asked with her face flushed. Luka stared at her before smirking, making the tealette blush hard.

"Have sex? Uhh yes." The pink haired girl said amused at how red Miku was, she giggled quietly and stole a glance at the girl beside her who was still blushing out of embarrassment.

"Hey come on, if you don't like it that much then you could tell me to just forget about it." Miku's eyes widen at the thought, somehow putting it that way made her feel sad and confused. Yes it was probably a one time thing, but still...

The tealette grabbed Luka's hand surprising her.

"No! It isn't like that!" the pink haired girl's eyebrows rose up, before Miku realized what she said and shrink in her sit making Luka laugh. The pinkette squeezed the girl's hand assuring her that she got the message.

"Why don't you eat first? I'm sure you're hungry after...last night's _activities."_ Luka teased the girl making her more flushed that ever.

"S-Stop teasing me!" Miku hit the girl's shoulder as Luka laughed merrily. The tealette remove her hand from the girl and ate what was in front of her, her eyes widen at how delicious the dish was, so she grabbed more. She stopped when she heard the pink haired girl giggle, making her look ashamed at her behavior.

"Hey it's ok, just eat." Miku nodded and savored the food in her mouth. Luka watched her as if she was entertained, until the tealette asked her what the time was.

"Oh it's 9:00" Her eyes widen and immediately finished the food for as fast as she can.

"Oh no I'm late for work!" Luka stood up and grabbed the her clothes from the dryer and hand them to Miku, thanking her as she did so.

She took a quick shower, and after getting ready she run towards the door, she stopped on her tracks when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked and saw the pinkette holding a key in front of her.

"Hey let me drive you to work?"

...

The drive to her company was enjoyable , they talked about themselves. Miku learned that the pink haired woman was a chef and owns a famous restaurant called ' _Megurine cuisine',_ her favorite color was blue, her hobbies was to play the piano, sing and cook. She also learned that she was 22 years old, not far away from her age.

As soon as arrived at Crypton, Miku slowly step out of the car, not really in the mood for work. Luka asked for the tealette's number, and winked.

"See you sometime Miku." That was all the pinkette said before driving off, leaving Miku standing there with a huge blush on her face and with a rapidly beating heart.

As soon as she entered the office, she was immediately jumped by a certain blonde and a green haired girl.

"MIKU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rin shouted, worry plastered on herthe face while hugging her tightly.

"YOU SUDDENLY VANISHED AND THAT WAS-" Gumi suddenly stopped at the middle of her sentence when she saw a what seems like a hickey on the tealette's neck. Nudging the blonde making her look at the green haired girl. Miku gave them a confused look, as she notice Gumi whispered something to Rin making her eyes wide before nodding rapidly as if she has confirmed something.

Miku didn't know what happened next all she knows was her blonde friend hugging her neck and Gumi shouting 'nothing suspicious here!' to everyone, and pushing them towards Rin's office.

Inside the room Miku was pushed down the chair with her two friends focusing their gaze on her neck.

"U-uhhmm"

"Miku did you...have sex yeterday?" Rin asked while looking at her seriously and Gumi waiting for her to say something with her hands on her hips. They look like a parent learning something surprising from their kid, unfortunately the tealette blushed and accidentally gulped loudly making her friends gasped in surprise.

"Miku!"

"Oh my god you did!" Miku groan out of embarrassment and started to flail.

"Yes! I mean no- I mean-" The tealette was ready to die, she wanted to die if it saves her from being teased by her friends.

"Shhhh Miku it's alright, big girls go through that-" Gumi said as she nods as if understanding her.

"What?!" Rin caress her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Don't worry we'll support you even if you get pregnant." Miku was about to explode from their nonsense, and she did just that.

The tealette held her hand in the air in a chopping manner, and hit both their heads hard making them wince in pain.

"Seriously you two need to get yourself in order!" Miku shouted, annoyance visible on her face. Rin was about to say something but stopped herself when the teal haired demon glared at her.

"No one's getting pregnant either!" Gumi looked at her worriedly.

"But Miku! You had sex with someone! I remember us teasing you about being a virgin, but we didn't think you'll take it seriously!" The green haired girl said, while the other idiot nodded agreeing at the statement. The tealette covered her face in embarrassment, hearing the word 'sex' makes her remember all those _naughty_ things she said.

' _Embarrassing! and in front of her!'_ Rin gave her a pat in the back, making the cyan haired girl look at her as she gave her a ' _It's ok'_ look.

"So who's the lucky person who touched our little Miku?" Rin asked with a sly smile.

' _I'll kill her later.'_ she thought, her friends looking at her expectantly waiting for her to spill the person's name.

"I-It's L-"

"L?" the two leaned forward making her lean back.

"Lu-"

"Lu?" Rin and Gumi said in unison.

"Luka..." Miku whispered, her eyes clenched close and her face flushed. Just saying her name makes her feel like she had run a marathon.

Her friends look at her with a questionable look, as they try to process what the tealette said. Until realization hit them.

"Luka? Isn't that a girl's- oh shit!" Rin and Gumi looked at each other, before turning their attention to their friend who was covering her face.

"A girl?!" Rin was the first to sighed and looked at Miku with a soft gaze.

"Thank god!" The blonde shouted making the other two look at her with a surprise look. Gumi then laughed loudly and patted Miku's shoulder reassuringly, and smiled at her.

"Yes! Miku we thought it was Kaito! He also disappeared from the group last night when you were missing. Thank God it was this Luka chick, because if it was Kaito I would literally kill him myself." Miku was washed over with relief and thank the God that she has friends like them.

"But wow, you aren't pure anymore huh? How did it fe-"

"Rin Shut it!"

...

It was over noon when Miku was still busy doing her paper work, making sure she had everything organized and well prepared for next week's deadline. She was typing on her computer when she felt her phone buzz beside her, she stopped what she was doing and opened her phone showing her a message from an unknown number. Out of curiousness she opened the message.

 **Unknown number: Hey want to grab dinner tonight?**

Miku raised her eyebrows at the message, before replying.

 **Miku: Umm sorry who are you?**

The tealette settled her phone down and resumed typing, when she felt her phone vibrate once again.

 **Unknown number: Oh sorry I must've not gave you my number. It's me Luka :3**

She reread the message and her face immediately heat up, forgetting that she has work to do all of the sudden. With lightning fast fingers she replied back.

 **Miku: Oh L-Luka! Ummm you s-shouldn't bother!**

Miku hit send, her heart thrumming on her chest, trying to calm herself down. She felt her phone vibrate from her hand and she immediately opened the message.

 **Service: Having problems? Call us at-** Miku frowned when it wasn't the pink haired girl's message, she was sort of frustrated by this and banged her head on the table making her cry out of pain. She felt her phone vibrate once again, she opened the device while she tends the injured spot on her head.

 **Luka: Hey I'm inviting you, so it's alright. Anyways what would you rather pick, us having dinner at another restaurant? Or me picking you up at work and cook for you afterwards?**

Miku nearly fainted at this. She didn't know why but Luka cooking looked really hot in her eyes.

 **Miku: Uhh could I take the second option then?**

 **Luka: Alright. Then when will you be off?**

 **Miku: I'll be off at six.**

 **Luka: Right, see you at 6:15 ;3**

Miku couldn't believe it, she was having a date after her work. The tealette blushed at the thought of word date.

 _'I mean it's like a date right? Oh god what if she thinks that it's a friendly dinner?'_ Miku groaned in her own thought making her nervous about later's event, she took a pick at the clock beside her taking note that it was 3:38 pm. The cyan haired girl prayed for the time to go faster, she can't wait for the clock to strike 6.

* * *

The tealette didn't know who started it first, but right now she's on a lip lock with the pinkette again with her sitting on Luka's lap, her hands roaming around her body.

So let's start when it first began. Miku finished work at exactly six, she went outside and saw that the pink haired girl had arrived earlier that expected. Luka drove them to her apartment, opening the door with them laughing like close friends. She cooked for the both of them, the food consisting of Miku's favorite food and more dishes that the tealette never know existed.

After dinner Luka offered to play the piano for her in the living room, with her fingers expertly gliding through the keys while Miku watched her with amazement. The tealette's gaze slide to the pink haired girl's fingers pressing the keys with emotion and felt herself getting wet, imagining how they would do her. Luka noticed the girl walked towards her in a sultry manner and felt herself smirk.

Miku didn't know why she suddenly thought that it would be fun to sit on the pink haired girl's lap and let her play her instead. So within a few minuets of Luka's teasing she kissed her passionately, leading us to the present.

"Haah Lukah hmm" Miku said with her arms draped to the pinkette's neck, it's been a full ten minuets since they started making out and neither wanted to let the other go. Luka pulled away from the girl, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to the other's. She noticed that Miku's office uniform has a few bottons open, and when I say few it means it's entirely opened.

Miku was panting, she tried catching her breath when she suddenly felt Luka kissing her neck making her inhale sharply. Luka kissed the tealette's neck with fervor, as she feels Miku gripped on the back of her shirt. Removing the article of clothing of the cyan haired girl's uniform and making her way towards her way towards her breast, pushing away the garment and sucking on her nipples eagerly.

"Lu-Luka! aahhhh n-not so rough!" Miku moaned out of pleasure, the truth was she didn't mind Luka being rough. In fact she likes it, it's making her way more aroused. She didn't notice that she was making Luka's lap wet because of her now soaking pussy. The pink haired girl noticed this but ignored it, her other hand trailing back to Miku's ass.

"L-Lukhaaaa hmmmm~" Moaning out loudly, Miku lifted the pink haired girl's face away from her now swollen nipples and kissed her passionately. They exchanged saliva as their tongue tried to dominate the other. Miku felt herself being lifted, but she didn't break the kiss, all she did was tighten her hold on the pinkette's neck.

Luka settled Miku on the keys of the piano, making an unpleasant sound as she did but she was too distracted to care. In this position the tealette was leaning on the piano panting, with drool on the side if her mouth, her face red from heat. The pink haired smirked at the sight of Miku, and sat on the piano stool moving closer as she did so.

The tealette's gave her a confused gaze, and was about to ask what she was planning. But it seems that words had died when Luka looked at her with that sexy smirk of her.

"Hey Miku, I'll make the most amazing music using my fingers." Miku flushed and tried to protest at the shameless act, but forgot what she was about to do when the pinkette put her hand inside her skirt and proceed to work.

"Ahhhhhh shhh- Lu-Luka~" Miku moaned as she felt Luka rub her pussy through her wet panties. She then felt the pinkette remove her skirt, making her more exposed. Luka left the tealette's panties, she then kissed her entrance though the garment. Miku jerked her hip forward making the pinkette brush her clit, making her moan.

"Heh Miku you have to wait, I can't afford to make any wrong keys." Luka smiled at the tealette's half lidded eyes full of lust and want.

"L-Luka please, j-just hurryy up~" Luka smirked once again before granting the cyan haired girl's request. Removing the garment she immediately set her tongue to work, as her fingers entered Miku making her nearly loose herself.

"S-Soo f-fucking gooooddd~" Miku moaned as she intertwined her finger from the pink haired girl's hair pushing her closer, she then lifted her legs and rest them at the piano stool making Luka have more access. Luka picked up the pace, her wet muscle sucking onto Miku's clit, making the girl moan and dig her nails in her scalp.

"Fu-fuck yes! Luka right there! Ohhhh deeper!" Luka looked up and looked at the girl before standing up to kiss her. They kissed passionately with the tealette now digging her nails on the pink haired girl's back making her hiss. The pinkette increased the pace and hit the tealette's G spot making her moan loudly.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh don't stop!" Miku moaned over and over as Luka hit the spot again and again. It didn't take long for Miku to reach her climax and when she did she pulled Luka into a hot kiss.

"Hmmm fwah, t-that was amazing." Miku said as she panted, earning her a smile from the pinkette.

"I do what I can." The pinkette smirked and stared at each other's eyes with passion before the tealette let some words slip.

"I love you." Miku's eyes widen, the pink haired girl too was surprised but soften her gaze and remove the hands that was now covering the tealette's face.

"Hey, it's too fast for that." Luka said making Miku's heart break, the pinkette noticed tears that was now forming on the tealette's eyes. With a sigh she smiled and grab the girl's attention by whispering to her ear.

"But I don't mind going on a few dates with you."


End file.
